


Give and Take

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, They share food, gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, that is the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata make a habit out of sharing food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

It started subtly. Hinata and Kageyama were close friends by then and although Hinata had already eaten his own piece of porkbun, he felt himself eyeing Kageyama’s. The other was taking slow bites out of it, not even giving it the attention it deserves. Kageyama squinted down at him as he resolved his mind.

Hinata considered it an act of compassion for the porkbun when he took it from Kageyama’s hand and shoved it in his mouth. Before he could complain, it was already in his digestive system. Of course, the other didn’t see it as the act of generosity Hinata believed it to be.

“Dumbass, what’d you do that for!?” Kageyama had shouted.

Hinata just smiled and said, “Race you to your house!”

Of course, Kageyama rose to the challenge. Hinata laughed as something warm spread in his chest, something happy and made him feel nice. He wasn’t familiar with the feeling, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The feeling faded only when he got to his own house, but he was still thinking of Kageyama’s face as he walked inside.

The next time it happened, it wasn’t as noisy and spontaneous. They were walking to the rooftop where they usually spent their lunch when a girl suddenly sped toward them, narrowly missing Hinata, but hitting Kageyama’s side, causing him to drop his bento. She had run off without anything like an apology or any acknowledgement that she had just caused someone their lunch.

Kageyama stared at the mess of rice in front of him, and then crouched down to clean it up with a bunch of tissues. He looked like he couldn’t believe what just happened and Hinata would have laughed if he wasn’t sympathizing with the spillage of food.

“Say ah!” Hinata said, pushing his chopsticks near Kageyama’s face a few minutes later when they had settled down.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama said, moving his head away.

He stared at the smaller boy in front of him and his eyes flicked to the food being offered in front of him.

Hinata huffed. “I’m feeding you, damnit! Just open your dumb mouth!”

He watched Kageyama stare at him for a few seconds, incredulous, then slowly open his mouth as if it was some test of faith. Hinata smiled at him as he swallowed it down and looked at him.

“...It’s good.” Kageyama muttered.

“I know right! My mom cooks the best food!” Hinata said, proceeding to talk about each and every dish his mother has ever cooked in his whole life in excruciating detail.

Before he could describe his mother’s tasty omelette and how there was a specific time for each ingredient of the dish to be prepared, Kageyama spoke up again. “Thank...you.”

Hinata covered his mouth with his hand, stopping a giggle when he realized Kageyama’s hesitation.

“Sh-shut up. I’m just being grateful, dumbass!”

Hinata laughed louder, shaking so much that he accidentally dropped a few pieces of rice on Kageyama’s pants. This led to more shouting and more laughing, their bickering filling the empty rooftop. In between though, Hinata would pick up his chopsticks and push it toward Kageyama’s mouth and Kageyama would be quiet for an exact number of 2 seconds after swallowing before continuing the argument again.

Hinata decided he liked feeding Kageyama, especially when he made such a cute face.

Sharing food became kind of a habit after that. They didn’t do it often, but Hinata liked it when they did. He would offer him a piece of his sandwich one day and Kageyama would let him sip out of his milkbox the next. He treasured the times, keeping them in a nice folder in his mind, going over them a few times a day.

There was something about sharing something they both like to each other, aside from volleyball of course. Hinata would feel his chest grow warm again and he realized the feeling was slightly similar to spiking one of Kageyama’s tosses. He had a clue what that meant.

“Kageyama?” He asked as they were walking toward Kageyama’s house one day, another habit they had formed through months of knowing each other.

“What?”

Hinata smiled. “What’s your favorite food?”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh? Are you planning to poison me?”

“No, dumbass!” He shouted, jumping a little. “I just wanted to know, okay! Mine is Tamago Kake Gohan. It just makes me feel like _gwah!_ and _pwah!_ everytime I eat it.”

“That...doesn’t make any sense,” Kageyama said, but Hinata didn’t miss the quiet “pork curry with egg” a little after.

He considered that a victory, especially with how Kageyama’s face was slightly pink and he was refusing to look Hinata in the eye. They spent the rest of the walk, talking about random things that went into their minds, but Hinata was secretly wondering if it would be suspicious to ask his mother to teach him to make pork curry when he had made no inclination to cooking before.

The week after, they were at the rooftop again, trying to make sense of the math problems written in front of them. Kageyama was writing down equations Hinata was pretty sure was wrong, so he let his mind wander. Kiyoko mentioned something about an annual event the cafeteria was holding.

“They would be making a strawberry cake on Tuesday for free, but it’s only for the first few students to get it. This is because...” Hinata remembered her saying, and also remembered zoning out the rest of the conversation, imagining a giant strawberry cake getting shoved into his mouth.

Karasuno had a great volleyball team, sure, but cakes were almost non-existent outside cooking class and Hinata always ended up burning his all the time anyway. The prospect of eating cake in school was unfamiliar and therefore, to Hinata, exciting.

“We should race to the cafeteria on Tuesday,” Hinata said, bringing Kageyama out of his mathematical befuddlement.

Kageyama stared at him with a confused look.

“What??? They have strawberry—“ Hinata started explaining, although he was pretty sure Kageyama was interested as well, probably daydreaming about giant cakes getting shoved into his mouth as well when he was cut off.

“Today is Tuesday,” Kageyama stated.

“Wha-!?” Hinata said, standing up immediately. “We need to get to the cafeteria now!”

After running down five flights of sets of stairs and shouting among the confused sea of students in the cafeteria, they were lucky enough to get the last piece of strawberry cake for the celebration. Hinata was almost embarrassed for not listening to Kiyoko when the lunch lady thanked him for participating in the event, but then Kageyama said something about the day the school was established and Hinata was too distracted to be embarrassed.

He stretched his legs, tired from running around so much, but probably still ready for a surprise ninja attack if it ever came to that. Plopping next to Kageyama, he opened the case and marvelled at the existence of the cake right in front of him.

“Ah!” Hinata exclaimed, savouring the taste of strawberries in his mouth. “It’s so good!”

Kageyama nodded beside him, his eyes brightening. Hinata looked at the other shoving another forkful of cake in his mouth and got distracted by the way Kageyama’s mouth moved. He chewed with his mouth closed, unlike Hinata, and he could almost imagine how soft his lips would be against his.

“Do I have cake on my face?” Kageyama asked, looking at him.

Hinata felt his cheeks grow warm as he reached out and lightly brushed crumbles of cake from Kageyama’s chin. He was sure he wasn’t imagining Kageyama’s cheeks go pink. He should have pulled away when he brought his hand down, but he couldn’t stop staring at Kageyama’s eyes, dark blue and completely on him. Which was why he didn’t miss them momentarily flick to his own lips.

Kageyama quickly looked away, staring at the cake or, er, what remained of it. Hinata followed his eyes and realized that it had shrivelled up to just a little over a forkful of pink strawberry goodness. Before he knew it, Hinata took the fork and shoved it in his mouth.

“Dumbass, that was the last piece!” Kageyama shouted at him. “You already ate more than I did so that was supposed to be mine!”

“Well!” Hinata said, his mouth stuffed. “There’s nothing you can do about it now, since it’s already in my mouth!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he moved closer, a small smile on his lips. “That’s not enough reason to stop me.”

Hinata made a small squealing sound right before Kageyama connected their mouths. He tilted his head and poked his tongue at Hinata’s bottom lip, effectively opening his mouth and reaching the piece of strawberry cake still in there.  Hinata felt like screaming at the sun. Then, Kageyama pulled away and swallowed, looking smug.

“W-What the heck was that!?” Hinata said, his face surely red at this point.

Kageyama gave him an innocent look, but Hinata knew better than that. “I was just getting what was mine.”

He followed up with, “The cake, of course.”

Hinata wanted to punch him. Instead he angrily took his collar and pulled until their lips were together again. It felt so good, better than he could have ever imagined. Kageyama’s lips moved against him slowly, in contrast to the quick movement of a minute ago. He felt strong hands make their place in his hair, pulling him closer. Hinata opened his lips and gasped against Kageyama’s. He lightly clawed his fingers on the front of the taller boy’s shirt and wished he could just kiss Kageyama twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

He eventually had to pull away though, but he booped Kageyama’s nose with his as he breathed heavily. Kageyama’s mouth tasted like strawberries, which wasn’t a surprise since it was what they had been eating and it was what Kageyama literally took from his mouth. The thought made Hinata’s face feel hotter.

“You’re a dumbass,” Kageyama said, but he didn’t make a move to pull back.

“I like you too, Kageyama.” Hinata answered cheekily, smiling at him.

At this point, even one of Tsukkishima’s unwanted commentaries wouldn’t get him irritated. He just felt happy, not just at the kissing, but at Kageyama and his indirect proclamation that he liked Hinata. Okay, maybe the kissing was a big part of it. Hinata remembered he hadn’t kissed Kageyama in the last ten seconds and moved closer to remedy that problem.

Kageyama didn’t seem in any way against it, fortunately, and although they found themselves late for their next period, Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to think about anything else other than how great his recently established boyfriend was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki got the first four pieces and Yamaguchi had to pull him away to give everyone else a taste of the cake.
> 
> also lol idk how to describe kissing scenes?? oh well


End file.
